Burning Dust
by Loudpelt
Summary: Dust crashed into white and ginger fur. "I'm s-" Dust was cut off by getting tackled by a white Tom. "Watch where your going rou-" he cut off and backed away. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE! (CATS ARE NEEDED. Flames are welcomed, Rated T for Violence, Blood, Death, and 'Serous' injury's).
1. Me Dust

**PROLOGEUE**

Jayfeather woke to see a starry forest, as he started to get a Black she-cat with green eyes appeared. "Hollyleaf" He meowed excitedly as he ran to his sister, "Greetings Jayfeather, I have something to tell you" She purred then stopped . Jayfeather looked at her mysteriously "what is it"? He asked

"The burned cat will join the thunder but will bring a great danger with it" she hissed

"wait, is that it"?

"No, but your not ready for the rest yet" she meowed than licked her beloved brother on the head "Goodbye and good luck". Jayfeather woke in his den, he turned to see if Brairlight was ok then shot out of the den yelling Bramblestar's name.

* * *

**Sorry if that was to short, boring, and/or stupid I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can. And please tell me if I'm getting any character personality wrong, please R&R.**

**P.S. I'm only saying this once " I do NOT! N-O-T NOT own the awesomely epic warrior series.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**_I _**looked at my mother, she had a worried face unlike the normal happy one I like. "Are you ok momma" I asked concerned, "never been better" she replied then turned to me and smiled. That means something really bad is happening but of course she would never tell me. my name is Dust and my mothers is Goldspark, she says that she lived with a human once but it wasn't the life for her so she left to a forest and met a cat named Frostfur and lived with her until she died. Momma said she told the best stories and taught her how to live in the forest and what can heal wounds and scratches. But we don't live there because it's gone like just houses and cars and the tar paths. "Henrietta, Clove, Stich are you there" momma meowed as she looked for her best friend, "Goldspark?" A deep voice meowed, then a black Tom padded out of a abandon house "Night, where's Henrietta?" Momma asked he motioned his tail to follow him. After we got inside momma's face lightened to see a calico she-cat moving her tail back and forth while two kittens trying to catch it. "Goldspark Dust, what a pleasant surprise" she meowed "hello Henrietta, kits" Momma purred as she sat next to Henrietta "Oh henry " Momma calls Henrietta henry for short "Today, Kat threatened to kill Du- she was cut off by her own crying

A WEEK LATER...

I tagged Clove and ran over to where Stich was standing. Stich was a Handsome Gold tabby tom with icy blue eyes, and Clove was a calico like her mom just she had more white. "That's not fair" Clove complained "I always get tagged".

"then maybe you should learn how to run" Stich joked. Then Clove growled "hey, what's going on here" Night meowed as he popped up out of no where. I look at stich and he winks, that means when he gives a signal we attack Night. "well we're just playing- ATTACK!" He yowls than jumps on Night, I giggle and jump on Night as well. "That's enough kits" Momma purred in amusement "ok" Clove agrees and jumps off Night than I follow her and Stich does the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been what momma calls a 'moon' ever since we arrived here at Henrietta's place. Momma gets more worried every day and it's scaring me, she keeps on talking about a cat named Kat.

"Hey Dusty" Stich yelled, I turn to see he's carrying a... a... "Stich what is that" I ask as he drops the_ thing. _"It's a Robin" he says pride fully, I look at the 'robin' "are you sure"?

"Yup"

"It looks like a.. a... I don't know what it looks like"!

"Your just jealous" He mews then sneers at me "jealous, you think I'M jealous"? I hiss "of that" then I start bursting out laughing "be nice Dust" Momma meows as she comes out of the shadows. "Well well well, look who we have here" a voice meows on the other side of the old human house, I turn to see a cinnamon brown She-cat with green/yellow eyes. "Kat" mamma whispers in fear "Goldspark this is your last warning" The she-cat hissed and left.

* * *

**Hi people this is my best idea yet please tell me if you do not like it in first person. **

**ok so I need 3 bad kitties for Kat's side kicks or what ever you want to call it. the rules are: I pick which ones I like better, make sure this is the latest chapter, and they can't have anything to do with any clans expect BloodClan.**

**here's an example**

**Name:** Kat

**Gender:** She-cat

**Age:** 4 years

**Fur and eyes** : Cinnamon brown, Green/yellow

**Personality:** Fierce, Blood thirsty, Brave, and is very unmerciful

**History _(Optional):_** Her father's father was a BloodClan cat named xaver and was killed by a RiverClan cat.

**Scars _(Optional):_** Her right front leg is covered in scars so is her left flank, and her chest and she's missing half of her left ear.

**_please_ review!**

**Loudpelt over and out :D**


	2. That's just Kat for ya

**Hay people so thank you GuardianFan-He, Terra Booma, MauMeow1, Brightpathsunclan, Dark Demon And Dance With Mustaches for reviewing****_ ENJOY!_**** P.S. Please don't get mad if your cat did not make it into the book/story. oh and Dust is a GIRL not a guy.**

* * *

**XXXXX Dust's pov XXXX third person xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dust looked at her stunned mother, "What dose she mean your _**last **_warning?"

"I did something I shouldn't have done" Goldspark whispers to Dust still stunned and un-moving. "MOMMY" Stich yells and drops his 'sparrow' then runs over to Henrietta who rushed in to the room.

"What happened? I was held down by a Russet colored Tom" Henrietta meowed

"Kat happened" Goldspark meowed then falls on her side. Dust runs to her "momma are you going to be ok?"

"we only have a moon" Goldspark hissed then looked at Dust "You'll be six moons, you'll be able to find the clans" she meows to Dust

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXPage breakXXXXXXXXXX Kat's povXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kat looks at the sun "almost sun high, Flare were there any problems?" She Asks the Tom, Flare shook his head. "Easer than killing a kit" he meowed evilly. Then Brown Tom ran up to Kat. "What is it leaf" she hissed "It's a cat from the house he's under control now by Shade but-"

"Where is he" Kat growled intensely

"A- at the barn" he meowed shyly

**...A** **few** **minuets** **later...**

Kat charges into a broken down house and walks over to Shade who was watching a black tom.

"Who's this" Kat meowed.

"He says his name is-" "Night" Shade was cut off by the tom.

"You got some nerve, Night" Kat Sneered, then walked up to him.

"Any last words?' she hissed and held claw at his chest.

"Dusty will kill you, she'll kill quickly but painfully" he growled.

"Who told you this" Kat was now very interested to what he had to say. "A cat named Firestar" he spat

"Firestar I thought he left?"

"He died but he told me to tell you that" Night meowed calmly

"Fine" Kat growled then slit Nights chest in half, his blood started gushing out of him as he slowly died.

"Flare, finish it" Kat hissed and waked away, Flare nodded and sunk his teeth into his neck and ripped out his throat. Now blood was all over the wall and the floor, the dark red liquid covered flare and Kat's claws...

* * *

**Hay people sorry for short chapters, I will really try to make them longer anyway I might add a few cats I didn't add in this chapter. Any Questions? Review or pm me about them... they will be answered!**


	3. Tragedy

**Hay and thanks all my reviewers I thank you for your support, tips and well... your reviews! hope you guys like the next chapter! P.S. Sorry for my mistakes like: I said sparrow instead of robin for Stiches 'catch', I said _'Kat charges into a broken down house' _instead of _'into the Barn. _And more anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDust's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThird PersonXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXA MoonXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dust looked up at the stars through the hole in the roof before settling down for bed.

'Wow' she thought,

'Momma says that every star is a fallen warrior... That's scary' she thought as it would be really scary when you die then get stuck to the sky.

She cuddled closer to Goldspark before falling asleep.

**...In Dust's dreams...(first person)**

I wake up in some kind of forest.

it was really weird, everything had stars in it I mean EVERY THING!

then I see a Black she-cat with green eyes, and of course she has STARS in her fur,

"Dust, I'm Hollyleaf and I bring up a message" she starts, 'Oh no, she's going to say something that's going to leave me clueless when she's done.

"The burned cat will join the Thunder but will bring flames with, it's up to the Dust to destroy it" she meowed.

Of course I have no Idea what she just said, "Wait, what?"

"You'll understand later" she purred then started to disappear.

"WAIT"

**...IN THE MORNING...Third person**

Dust woke up to the sound of screeching.

She jolted up and turned around to see Kat tearing Henrietta's belly into shreds.

"RUN" Goldspark hissed and grabbed Dust and ran for the door.

But was unsuccessful in doing so, and was dragged down by a Sleek black she-cat.

"DUST, SITCH, CLOVE, RUN" She yowled

Dust found herself in the door way watching her mother get tourchered (Spelled that wrong... Whateves)

Stich was running off with his sister away from the house, where Dust was there wanting to move but couldn't, wanting to this all be a nightmare, a daydream, anything but real.

Kat turned to look at Dust, Kat's green/yellow eyes where full of happiness.

"you're Dust aren't you" she chuckled, then leaped next to Dust and forced her to watch her mother.

Goldspark was being 'defured' the cats all around her slicing her fur off, not careing if they got skin to.

Then they started to drag they're claws down the side leaving blood every where, A long russet fur with white spots sliced Goldsparks neck in half.

"Say goodbye to your mom, Kit" Kat hissed in Dust ear the let her go.

Dust ran over to Goldspark, fur and blood covered everything in the house.

"Momma" Dust whispered to her mom, they're was no answer.

Goldspark was... Dead

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter I promise I'll make them longer. sorry if your cat was not added, Please review your thoughts and I'm really REALLY sorry for the short, Bloody, sad chapter. P.S. I have no need for anymore cats.**

**Loudpelt over and out **


	4. Conner?

**HAY! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! So' Shade, Zodi, Spaz, and Flare we're torturing Goldspark and that scary stuff, PLAESE Review cuz each time I see a new review my face dose this: "YISSSS".**

* * *

**Stich's POV-First person- starts where the last chapter left off...**

As soon as I heard 'RUN' I ran as fast as I could.

At least me and Clove did we ran until it was dark,

what I didn't realized until we stopped.

That Dust was not with us...

**Kat's POV-First Person- A day after...**

I stared at Dust.

She was a pretty kit, I have to admit but, I knew she was supposed to kill me when she was older, I had to make sure she didn't get 'older'.

"Why, why did you let them kill her" She cried

"Oh, well you see your mother wasn't always Nice, kind, friendly or motherly" I hissed. "No, she was a murder..."

**XXX FLASH BACK XXXXX (KAT'S)**

"Dad what are you doing?" I meow

"shhh' he hissed as he peered around the side of a building.

"Hurry, before she gets here" he meowed and ran quickly across the street,

"Is it Barmore again?" I asked

"No, it's the forest cat" he replied.

"I thought she said i won't bother you any more"

"She did, but then i-" he was cut off by a gold tabby, that sliced his neck.

"NO" I screeched and ran to fathers side.

**XXXXXX BACK TO PRESENT XXXXXXXX**

"No..." Dust whispered "I-It could have been someone else"

"I doubt it" I hissed, then Flare ran into the Room.

"What is it?" I growled

"It's Conner, he has it".

**Stiches Pov... Third Person... Moments after Kats POV**

Stich looked around, 'it is hard not knowing where you are' he thought, 'Let alone not knowing if your best friend is okay'

"Looks like you two could use some help" a voice meowed from the other side of a twoleg fence

Then a blue tabby Tom showed up at the top looking down at them.

Clove quickly hid behind Stich, "who are you" Stich growled.

"My name is Spur" he meowed "and I'm here to help you"

**Dust's POV... Third person... When Flare came in**

"Who's Conner" Dust asked

Kat just glared at her then padded off into another room of the building.

Dust turned and padded to a dark corner of the Room...

* * *

**Hey People! That was not as long as I wanted to be sorry... I'll really try to make them longer but it's just each time I can't really think of anymore I start to wanna get to the BIGGEST and MOST IMPORTANT part in the book (Which we're really close to). SOOOOO anyway Please review and I'm thinking about marking another story so I set up a poll about it. Soo PLEASE vote! (you have to be a member to vote)**

**Loudpelt overs and outz**


	5. Flames

**Hey sorry for the last chapter I'm really trying to make them longer it's just really hard... Oh well at least I have the, SUPER IMPORTANT PART to write about in this anyway**

**Spurstar Of Darkclan**:

**_Hmm I LIKE although you need to change 'human' to twoleg or upwalker. Otherwise it's great!_**

You think I should... MKAY I will in this chappy

**P.S. Fun fact: I couldn't think about what to call Kat so I just went with one of my favorite candy bars... the Kit-Kat**

* * *

**Kat's POV...Third person...When she walks into the other Room...**

Kat paddedinto the room.

Leaf was looking intensively at Shade's paw, while Spaz sat down talking to a Brown Tom with a flat face.

"Conner" Kat hissed.

The Tom with a flat face looked up, "Huh?"

"Where is it" Kat growled.

"Right here" he meows and pushes a small box to her.

"Zodi!" Kat called her follower,

The Tom ran up to her with a crazed look on his face.

"Is that the thing you wanted" Kat meowed. Zodi looked at the box that Conner showed her, then nodded his head up and down rapidly.

"Good" Kat purred the turned to Leaf.

"Get the prisoners" She hissed to him.

**Stiches POV...First person... 5 minutes where I left off last time in his POV...**

I didn't like the idea of Spur coming with us but of Couse I have no idea how to fight so he came.

We were running as fast as we could, to home. But when we got there Clove bursted into tears, Mom was dead.

I showed no emotion but inside I was screaming in horror, But when I saw Goldspark, I couldn't even think about what they did to Dust...

**Dust's POV...First person...10 minutes after Kat's POV...**

A russet Tom with white spots was acting funny. Like he would randomly start chewing his tail... or what was left of it.

Then a sleek black she-cat took me to a shallow hole with sticks piled in it.

I look to my left and there was a grayish brown furred she-cat.

Then the crazy Tom took something out of a box an slid the end of it against the side of the box, the thing he had in his mouth caught flame, then right then and there I knew what was going to happen.

Kat walks up to me and grabs me by the scruff, while the crazed Tom threw the flame into the pit.

Then the flame started to turn into a fire, once Kat saw it rise above the edge she padded forward.

She dropped me by the edge then shoved my face in it. Hot, fiery, pain covered my the left side of my face while the right side I could feel some of my fur fall off, I yowled in hope she would stopped but only pushed my face forward even more.

Then I felt the presser of Kat's paw disappear, I jolt my head up and scrambled away from the flames.

I couldn't see out of my left eye, but my right was perfectly fine.

I look around and see a Blue tabby Tom scare the crazed Tom and the black she-cat, who run off with they're tail in between they're legs.

Then I see Stich, he runs up to me. But as he started to talk I could hear nothing, then my sight started to turn black...

* * *

**Cliffy huh, right now your going "WHY WHY WHY, I WILL KILL YOU KAT, I WILL SNEAK UP ON YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND THROW YOU INTO A FIRE, YOU TOO ZODI, AND EVERY CAT THAT FOLOWS HER!"**

**Loudpelt over and out**


	6. The after burns

**Hi and meow to all you epic people out there soooo anyway here are my answers to your questions!**

_**Lilysplash**_

_**The part I can't wait for is coming up soon...YAY! Why didn't Kat just kill Dust if Dust is going to kill Kat in the future? Why damage her and not end it all right then and there? Update soon!**_

**Cuz Kat wanted to Torture Dust before killing her, Why... Because she's just evil that way.**

**so anyways please review! And check out My other story! cuz I really need a dare/question.**

**ENJOYZ**

* * *

**Dust's POV...first person...?**

I woke up I was in a cave.

the left side of my face felt really weird, like it was burned or something. Then my memories came flooding back, I jolted up to see the brown tom with white spots that asked me to follow him, then I was pushed by the sleek black cat sitting in front of me.

"Should I tell your friends that your awake?" he asked. I nod not really knowing who he's talking about.

He left and came back in with Stich behind him.

"Stich? STICH!" I yowl and scramble to him, we cat-hug each other then back up one step.

Stich looked at me then turned to the cat, "Dose she know?" he asked the cat.

"No" the Tom answered, I look at Stich confused "What do you mean?"

Stich looked at me, then the blue tabby Tom walked in, just this time his shoulder was covered in cob webs, right behind him was Clove. "How- how long was I asleep?" I asked the brown Tom.

"Two sunrises" he replied.

I glanced at Clove, she winced when I did. I turn to Stich, "What happened... It's my face isn't it?"

He nodded, "I guess I'll have to show you" he sighed. "Leaf, can I take her to the stream?" he asked the brown Tom with the white spots, "yes, but be back as soon as you can. If I know Kat then we have to leave tomorrow" he replied.

**...When they got to the stream... (1 minute later)**

When I look into the stream, it was in a 'park' or whatever those house cats call it.

I see a gray tabby with one side of her face skin colored with veins looking as if they would pop out any second.

I back away quickly, "Dose it really look like that?" I meow in shock. Stich nodded, "But I still love you" he smiled, "what?" I ask him "as a friend" he added quickly. I nod _'that would be weird'_ I thought, _'Stich is like a friend nothing more... right?'_

* * *

**Do you think Stich likes Dust? anyways, any Questions? Tips? Random Reviews? Please ask/tell me/Randomly Review Them! **

**Loudpelt over and out!**


End file.
